musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eminem:Love The Way You Lie
(Rihanna) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn That's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry That's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie (Eminem) I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight I offer love drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me She fucking hates me and I love it Wait Where you going I'm leaving you No you ain't Come back We're running right back Here we go again it's so insane Cause when it's going good it's going great I'm Superman with the wind in his back She's Lois Lane But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed I snap Who's that dude? I don't even know his name I laid hands on him I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength (Rihanna) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn That's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie (Eminem) You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe When you're with them You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit them Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get them Now you're getting fucking sick Of looking at them You swore you've never hit them Never do nothing to hurt them Now you're in each other's face Spewing venom And these words When you spit them You push Pull each other's hair Scratch, claw, pit them Throw them down Pin them So lost in the moments When you're in them It's the craze that the corporate Controls you both So they say it's best To go your separate ways Guess that they don't know you Cause today That was yesterday Yesterday is over It's a different day Sound like broken records Playing over But you promised her Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave Out the window Guess that's why they call it windowpane (Rihanna) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn That's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie (Eminem) Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me But when it comes to love You're just as blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you Baby it was me Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much To walk away now Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity In my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall Next time There will be no next time I apologize Even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking leave again I'mma tie her to the bed And set this house on fire Just gonna (Rihanna) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn That's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Eminem